urbanvinylfandomcom-20200215-history
Be@rbrick
Be@rbrick is a collectible toy designed and produced by MediCom Toy Incorporated. The name is derived from the fact that the figure is a cartoon-style representation of a bear, and that it is a variation of MediCom's Kubrick design. The at sign in the place of the letter a'' is a visual device that is a part of the Be@rbrick brand, and as such, a trademark of MediCom Toy. The figure is an anthropomorphized bear with an extremely simplified form and a pot belly. Each plastic figure features nine parts (widely referred to as ''tools in the toy industry): head, torso, hips, arms, hands, and legs; These nine tools allow eight points of articulation: swivel head, swivel waist, ball joint arms, swivel wrists, and ball joint legs. The first figure was released 27 May 2001 as a free gift to visitors of the World Character Convention 12. Since then Be@rbricks have been released in several different sizes using a variety of materials, including wood, felt, and glow-in-the-dark plastic. The standard size is seven centimeters high, and these figures are referred to as 100% Be@rbricks. Other Be@rbricks are named for their size relative to the standard: 50% are four centimeters high, 70% are five centimeters high, 400% are 28 centimeters high, and 1000% are 70 centimeters high. Be@rbricks differ from their predecessor Kubricks, in that each series includes 18 figures in 10 different themes, which are constant from series to series: *''Basic,'' a solid-color figure with a letter in a second color on its chest; when all nine figures are placed in a row, they spell the word Be@rbrick. *''Jellybean,'' a solid-color figure molded in translucent plastic. *''Pattern,'' a figure with a patterned deco that may range from polka dots to patterns designed by artist and designer Charles Eames. *''Flag,'' a figure painted as a nation's flag. *''Horror,'' a figure with a theme based upon a well-known horror film, or other source in the horror genre. *''SF'' (an abbreviation of science fiction), a figure with a theme based upon a science fiction source, often a film. *''Cute,'' a figure which visually represents the concept of cuteness. *''Animal,'' a figure which depicts an actual animal. *''Artist:'' two figures, each designed by a visual artist. Be@rbricks are most often sold individually in "blind box" assortments, in which figures are packed in small boxes, and the only way to know which particular figure is inside a particular box is to purchase and open the box. The box states the frequency of each figure in percentages: Basic, 14.58 percent; Jellybean, 11.45 percent; Pattern, 11.45 percent; Flag 9.37 percent; Horror, 9.37 percent; SF, 10.41 percent; Cute, 13.54 percent; Animal, 8.33 percent; first Artist, 4.16 percent; and second Artist, 1.04 percent. While many retailers sell Be@rbricks in blind boxes, each for the same price, other retailers calculate the frequency of the figures, and sell them at prices that vary accordingly; in this instance, the Basic figure would be the least expensive, as it occurs most often in a case, and the second of the two Artist figures would be the most expensive, as it occurs least often in a case. The figures most valued by collectors are "chase" figures, which are unannounced and not shown in advertisements or on the box alongside other figures in the series. Within these pre-determined ratios, Be@rbricks are produced in limited numbers, and not re-released. They are highly collectible, and predominantly collected by adults. Their packaging states that the figures are adult collectibles, not toys, and recommends them to collectors 15 years or older. Many contemporary artists and designers from Asia, Australia, Europe, and North America have designed figures. Designing a Be@rbrick figure means creating a design scheme, or deco, for the standard mold. Contributors range from visual artists such as H. R. Giger to illustrators such as Pushead, graffiti artists such as Stash, and fashion designers including Karl Lagerfeld and Vivienne Westwood. As a result of their limited production, and the participation of artists, Be@rbricks are generally considered designer toys. MediCom also produces Be@rbricks outside the regular release schedule of the basic figures. For example, a Kill Bill Be@rbrick was created in 2003 as a promotional piece for customers who purchased pre-sale tickets to see the film Kill Bill Volume 2 in Japan. Another Kill Bill Be@rbrick, called Murder Bride, was included in the packaging for the Japanese DVD release of Kill Bill Volume 1, released in April 2004. Exclusive pieces such as these are highly-sought after and difficult to obtain for collectors outside of Japan; they are often purchased on the secondary market, especially online auctions. Image gallery Image:bearbrick_basic.jpg| Basic Be@rbricks Image:bearbrick_jellybean_2.jpg| Jellybean, Pattern, and Flag Be@rbricks Image:bearbrick_horror.jpg| Horror and SF Be@rbricks Image:bearbrick_cute.jpg| Cute and Animal Be@rbricks Image:bearbrick_artist.jpg| Artist Be@bricks Image:CorsocomobearbrickJI1.jpg|4th 10 Corso Como 400% Be@rbrick External links *Medicom Toy official website *Medicom Toy English language website *Be@rbrick official website *Database of all released Be@rbricks (Unofficial)